


The Dumb Loving the Dumb

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Multi, Plenty of dirty talk, Polyamory, dominant julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: Asra: tied up beneath you and using his pretty words to try and get you to move.You: cockwarming him and refusing to listen while Julian eats you out.Julian: finally in charge and ready to make a show of it.





	The Dumb Loving the Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr (@vesuviannights) if you want to request a fic or headcanon!

There is a thick summer haze in the air, an oppressive heat laced with the lingering smell of the musk incense Asra had started burning as night had fallen. Through the open window, the sounds of the city dwell up, fluttering in on the breeze that rustles and sweeps the sheer curtains that frame it.

Beneath you is your white-haired magician, cheeks flushed from more than just the summer heat. His wrists are bound by leather straps to the cast iron bed frame, the skin around and beneath them a most delicious shade of pink from the struggling he has been trying to hide.

There is a sheen of sweat across his brow, his upper lip, his collar bones. The drops on his shaking chest call to you to taste them, to swoop up the spoils of your taunting and teasing with your tongue. You lean forward to do just that, licking a line across his collar bone in one clean swoop with a soft moan of appreciation.

He whimpers as you do, and it’s a new noise—unfamiliar, you’ve never heard him sound like _that _before—because you have been so careful during your teasing to not touch him with any unnecessary part of you, not hands, not lips, not teeth.

But the sound is also because the movement shifts you forward, just slightly, causing you to clench around his cock, which has not seen movement in so very, very long.

He exhales, shaking, and you’re sure you would have heard a barely-there keen if Julian had not chosen that exact moment to press a kiss to your lower back and sigh.

“My love, you look so wonderful straddling his cock,” he murmurs into your skin. “Is he still warm? Is he still twitching, trying to get anything he can from you?”

Julian has been eating you out for the past hour, edging you to your utmost delight by licking and stretching and probing your ass with his tongue and fingers.

His movements have never once sent you over the edge, and have been equally as careful so as to never go near Asra’s cock to give him the same satisfying fate. Though, you could always tell by the shudder of Asra’s body beneath you the few times Julian _had_ taunted him with a soft moan about how wonderful you tasted, or—and it was his preferred method of torture for your magician—a soft, warm breath or kiss to his sack and nothing more.

You sigh and arch your back as Julian kisses a wet line up your spine. The movement sends your chest forward, but you’re careful enough not to lean too far.

Predictably, Asra lifts his head to try and latch onto your nipple, and when he comes nowhere close to where your breasts are hanging above him, he growls and slams his head back into the mattress.

It’s almost _bratty_, and perhaps the least put-together thing you have seen him do in your life. The sight of it makes your lips curl, and sends a delighted purr rumbling through your chest.

As Julian comes to settle in behind you, he wraps his arms around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder. You murmur your approval, glancing down to Asra with a careful tilt of your head and a quirk of your eyebrow, as though observing a mildly interesting animal at the Count’s menagerie.

“Oh, our magician is _pouting_,” you coo, giving the magician an exaggerated, almost taunting pout of your own.

Chuckling quietly, Julian’s teeth scrape across your shoulder, the movement causing your entire body to shudder in delight. Your walls tighten around Asra’s cock and his hips jerk upward; he hisses low in his throat when the movement is stopped by the straps Julian had secured across his thighs.

“_Please_!” Asra’s jaw is tight as he speaks, the groan so long it’s almost a keen. He turns his wide gaze to you, looking for mercy. “Just a little, my love, move for me just a little and I’ll make you so happy—”

“I dare say he’s trying to bargain with us,” Julian murmurs into your shoulder. He’s close enough now that you can feel the hard heat of his length pressing into your behind. “And what do we say about bargaining?”

“It is for fools,” you croon, tracing Asra’s stiff jawline with the tip of your finger. “A pretty face offering you a bargain should never be trusted.”

You groan as Julian grinds gently against your ass, and you have to be so careful not to press back—to press back means movement, and that is giving Asra precisely what he has been pleading for.

“Exactly,” Julian answers, his voice low as his gaze rakes over Asra’s lips, his neck, the uneven movements of his chest. You feel him smirk into your shoulder as he addresses Asra. “For once, we have you trapped, and we have no intention of giving you or your greedy little cock what you need.” Then to you, in a much softer tone, “Lean forward, my love.”

You shift forward onto your hands, placing them either side of Asra’s heaving chest. His eyes are pinpricks at the possibility that you will come so close, that you might run your tongue along his collarbone again, nipple on his lip just the way he likes, or even simply breathe against his skin.

Arching a brow, you keep his desperate gaze captivate as you lean down and draw a slow circle around his nipple with the tip of your tongue.

He cries out at the sensation, every muscle in his body tensing at once. “AH! Ahhhh—_yes_—yes my love, you feel so good, your tongue and lips always were my favourite—”

You know he is trying to butter you up, trying to make you turn on Julian’s orders for a moment, and of course it is working. You squeeze your walls around him, and he groans at the feel, thrusting his hips up into the barely-there space that the straps allow him to move in.

Humming quietly, you take his nipple in your mouth and suckle, and he repeats his thrusting action, a sob escaping his throat at how little—if any—relief it offers.

“More! More, _please_, I’ll fuck you in every wicked way I know if you’ll just let me move—”

“Hush now,” Julian commands. It’s softer than Asra deserves, but leaves room for no question. The magician falls quiet, and you release his nipple with a soft pop to softly blow on his wet skin.

You can feel the head of Julian’s cock lined up at your other hole, already slick from the lubricant he had been working in with his fingers before while he stretched you and suckled marks into your neck.

He’d smirked at Asra the entire time, marking every single place Asra usually claimed for his own while Julian was the one begging for attention.

“Move up.”

At Julian’s quiet command you shift a little further up Asra’s body, your elbows now either side of his head, your lips hovering over his.

If he lifted his head just enough, he could kiss you, consume you, kill you with the force of his affections, surely he could see that?

But this close, you can also see something—the twinkle in his eye, the pinpricks of his pupils, that darker haze of violet that has shrouded his irises at the delight of his torture, at the absolute thrill of seeing you and Julian overpowering him, teasing him, taunting him, ruining him for your pleasure.

With a soft sigh, Julian places a hand at the small of your back to steady you, then begins to push the head of his cock into you. You catch your bottom lip between your teeth and groan out at the sensation; already so full from Asra’s cock stretching your pussy, Julian’s thick length makes black spots pop in your vision from the pleasure.

“Tell me how it feels, my love,” he purrs. “Do you love being stretched by both of our cocks?”

You keen and babble and hiss in response, unable to stop yourself from clenching around Asra’s cock. Even though he was begging for it moments ago, the action seems to do nothing to satiate his thirst now; he needs movement, he needs stimulation, he needs to be able to devour you with his mouth and suckle on your tongue and touch every inch of you his greedy hands can.

Julian brings a hand down on your ass cheek, a sharp _smack_ to remind you he wants a proper response, wants you to use your words to tease Asra and drive him to delirium, just like you had planned.

“I feel so full,” you whimper out.

“Tell us how. Use your pretty words.”

“My pussy feels so tight stretched around Asra’s cock…I can feel him twitching, begging for me to move so he can fill me with his come. I want to be filled with your come, I want it to warm me and drip out of me—_ah_!”

As you speak, Julian begins his movements. They are slow, so incredibly slow, his hips angled in just the right way that for every second he is pushing into you, the head of his cock is dragging along your inside, right along where Asra is pressed up into you, so that the magician can feel Julian’s every torturous movement through your walls, too.

“Ilya!” Asra whines, elongating Julian’s name as though he could drag sympathy out of the doctor if he sounded desperate enough. “I—”

“Hush.” Julian’s tone is cold, harsh, final. He groans your name in delight as he begins to push back in again, a little faster this time, though still with that same torturous angle.

“My love!” Asra’s desperate voice is back again, only this time he’s trying it on you. “Won’t you squeeze me again? Take mercy on me for all the times I have been so good to you, made you hoarse from your screaming? Won’t you reach down and touch yourself so I can feel—”

“Shut him up,” Julian growls to you. His voice leaves room for no argument.

You place your palm against Asra’s mouth mid-plea, and he inhales sharply as his last chance at convincing you with his pretty words is taken away. His eyes darken at your betrayal, and you give a devious grin in return.

Julian moans softly. “_There_ we go, that’s so much better, isn’t it? Now I don’t have to listen to your pathetic whining and begging while I enjoy our loves tight little hole. And _oh_, it’s so delightful to be able to move inside of her however I please.”

You whimper and clench as Julian finally picks up his pace, turning the slow drags of his cock into long, deep thrusts that force you to clench your thighs to stop yourself from moving.

Asra moves his lips and nips at your palm, and when you meet his gaze, there’s a twinkle there—a thank you for taking mercy on him, even though if Julian realised you’d done it, you might very well be punished too.

Julian’s speed progresses quickly, too eager and selfish for his own release, to watch you cry out above Asra while the magician is left wanting and needy. Julian reaches down and tangles his hand in your hair, pulling you up and back against his chest. You reach back to find his hair, too, and pull just hard enough to have him whine in your ear.

And it’s such a monumental battle to keep yourself steady and not to push back into Julian’s thrusts or begin bouncing on Asra’s cock. It’s a dance you’ve done so many times with Asra while hugging _Julian’s_ cock that it should be muscle memory at this point, but no matter how many times you feel them both filling you, your body will never not be able to respond.

“Have you been counting the minutes, Asra?” Julian taunted. “Or should I say hours?”

Asra curses at him, and Julian groans in response, _purrs_, a movement that rolls his entire body into yours and changes his angle yet again, causing you to cry out.

You can feel yourself grappling as you fight off your insanity, but the feel of Asra’s cock stretching you, of Julian’s slow hip rolls and the head of him dragging along every inch of your inside—you’re choking back a sob, you’re fighting a battle you didn’t intend to be fighting against a man you were supposed to be helping, and it’s all becoming too much for you far too quickly.

Asra can see it, too; can see the tightness of your jaw, knows every muscle of yours that is tensing and in need of release even though he doesn’t have a finger on you. He grins, runs the tip of his tongue over his canines as he eyes you, as though he can taste your torment and is devouring it whole.

“Are you wishing you had allowed me my fun now, my love?” He croons. “Perhaps I would have been nice to you here.”

You ignore him and grab Julian’s hand, pushing it down over your stomach and to your clit. He hums his approval into your neck.

“So needy, my love—do you want to come?”

You nod, you keen, you release his hair and his hand to cup and squeeze and roll your nipples between your fingers, anything to help yourself crash over the edge.

“Let me come with her,” Asra growls.

Julian raises an eyebrow. “Were those our ‘asking words’?”

Asra curses at Julian again, spits it, thrashes his head with another growl. You can feel his hips straining to push up, to bounce you on his cock. In response, Julian just fucks you harder, makes you cry out and groan and gasp as you fall back down onto your hands, smashing your lips to Asra’s without even waiting for permission.

“Tell him you’ve been good!” You gasp into his mouth. His tongue is swiping into you, greedy for a taste of you, suckling on your tongue, causing your arms to shake under the weight of you. “Tell him you’ve been a good boy and he’ll let you come, please Asra—_ahh! Please_—”

Julian’s deft fingers are still working at your clit; he could have made you crash at any given moment in the past few minutes, always just a hair away from touching the exact right spot with the exact right amount of pressure, but he’s edging you, making Asra watch as he tortures you so that the magician will bend to his whim faster.

“I—want—to—come!” You whine against Asra’s lips. “Please don’t let him torture me like this, Asr-_ah_!”

Your plea finally breaks him; as dominant as he likes to be in the bedroom, his preference for power will never overpower his love for you, for Julian, his need to keep you both happy. Hearing you so desperate, so close to sobbing as you are denied your release at his hand, he can’t stand to see you in anguish any longer.

Asra rips his head to the side, gasping out for Julian’s waiting ears. “I’ve been a good boy! Such a good boy, please—_Jules—_please let me come, please let her come—”

Julian groans out in approval at the sound of Asra’s pretty words, and his thrusts falter; you think for a moment he has already come, but you know he prefers to do it when you’re clenching around him in the throes of your own orgasm when he has a choice

“If you want to come,” Julian growls to Asra, a dangerous edge to his voice. “You do it inside of her before I do, or you don’t come at all.”

Asra nods frantically, and Julian’s pace resumes, as do his fingers. You keen and push your hips down into his hand, the action causing you to squeeze around Asra as you attempt to milk his cock.

You know the moment Julian is too far gone in his lust and power because he doesn’t notice when you start to bounce along with him, when your slick walls move up and down on Asra’s cock, when the magician himself begins to groan and cry out your name.

“My love—yes—_yes_—milk my cock, make me come, let me fill you with my seed—”

You are the first to go, it’s no surprise. You cry out, nails digging into the sheets beneath Asra as black spots pop in your vision and wave after wave of ecstasy hits you. You scream out, the noise carrying on the breeze and out into the humid night for the entire city to hear, barely distinguishable cries of _Julian_ and _Asra_ and_ fuck_ escaping your raw throat as you sob from the force of it all.

When the last waves begin to subside, or perhaps even before you are done, your arms collapse beneath your weight and you fall to Asra’s chest with a pathetic moan, Julian still fucking you, and now—with some magical help—Asra’s wrists and hips free to take you by the waist as he begins matching Julian’s pace and thrusts into your still-shuddering pussy.

You are thrown between them like a rag-doll, almost too dizzy with lust and your post-orgasm haze to notice the way Julian is clawing at your hips as his own orgasm approaches, or how Asra is making hurried and sloppy marks all over your neck to try and cover the ones Julian had made only minutes ago.

Asra’s thrusts stall, and you feel him come apart inside you, coating your walls, filling you with his warm seed as he suckles on your pulse and groans into your neck. Julian follows a moment later, always holding off until last when he is in control, his load always a little larger and longer than Asra’s.

You breathe in slow, shuddering gasps as Julian pulls out of you and climbs off the bed, leaving you with just the feel of Asra, locking you onto him so no part of him can escape or leak down your thigh.

“I think I quite liked you warming my cock,” he tells you softly.

He curls you into his chest, tracing your spine and pulling his fingers through your hair as the two of you settle. A few minutes later, the faucet in the bathroom shuts off and Julian returns. He places a hand at the small of your back in warning, then wipes your thighs and along your ass with the warm cloth in his hand.

You shudder at the roughness of it, every part of you still so sensitive, and if it were any other night—if you _hadn’t_ just spent two hours cockwarming Asra—then maybe Julian would have delighted at the sight of you so sensitive, so sated, and pushed you onto your back to force another orgasm onto your shuddering body.

“Did you take your birth control potion, my love?” Asra asks you.

You murmur your response. He kisses your forehead, then rolls the two of you to the side, still keeping himself locked inside of you, his come still inside of you. There, with his lips still against your forehead, with his hands pressed into the warmth of your flesh, with his cock warmed by your walls, he settles in to sleep.

You begin to doze too until Julian comes to settle in behind him, pressing Asra into the middle of your sandwich. Your lids heavy, you reach up to push Julian’s hair out of his eyes. You pause there, and he takes your wrist to turn his face into your hand and kiss your palm.

“Sleep now, my love,” he tells you.

There’s still a wicked glint in his eye that tells you, as you heed his words and let your lashes flutter against your cheeks, that this won’t be the last time he bargains away a month’s worth of blowjobs to be in charge.


End file.
